dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Time to Wed
After 3 years, Blue is finally ready to ask Pink to be his wife. With help from his friends he and Pink go to a fancy restaurant. But what trouble awaits for our perfect couple? Characters *Blue *Red *Pink *Lord Tourettes *Rapper *Bruce (antagonist) *Street Gangs (antagonists) *Wednesday *Darla *Indigo *Auburn *Wolf *Bitchess (semi-antagonist) *Charlotte Transcript (Blue & Pink are in a romantic montage. The two are at the movies and when they reach for popcorn they hold hands instead. They then watch fireworks while kissing and finally the two watch the sunset and both kiss. The next scene shows Blue in the bathroom) Blue: (sighs) So Pink. We've been together for a long time now and now I- (growls) Damn! That won't work either! Red: (walks in) Sup loser? Whatcha doin? Starin' at your face? (laughs) Blue: Dude seriously! I'm concentrating! Red: Concentrate my ass. Blue: Dude come on! I'm getting ready for my big moment! Red: Where you leave? Blue: No. I'm taking Pink to a fancy resteraunt! Red: So what? Blue: Not only that but. (zooms on his face) I'm going to ask Pink to marry me. Red: (stunned) Whoa. Blue: But this will be harder than I thought. Red: Don't worry bro! I have a plan! (shows Auburn, Indigo, Wednesday, Darla, L.T, and Rapper tied up in chairs) Red: Welcome. Rapper: RED! What the hell man!? Auburn: Why did you bring us here? Red: We have a SERIOUS situation! (picture of Blue & Pink show) Blue here says he is finally going to propose to Pink. Indigo: Really? (excited) Yay! Darla: (teleports out of the chair and brings a sword close to Red’s neck) So what the bloody hell do you need US for?! Red: He said he needs support. Lord Tourettes: (excited) YAY!!! (hugs Wednesday in happy tears) Wednesday: What do you mean by support? Red: Something about us being there for him and helping him succeed in case something bad happens. Auburn: Well, you could’ve just asked us if we could help out instead of kidnapping us… Red: I thought you'd say no! Rapper: Well we'll be there to support Blue but can you UNTIE US? (shows Blue arriving at a restaurant with Pink) Blue: Well Pink. Here we are. (thinks in head) This is the perfect chance! Pink: Wow Blue! This place looks so fancy. Blue: Ladies first. (they enter and even Charlotte is seen and she glares at them when the two walk past her) (Charlotte growls and smashes her glass she was just holding.) Waiter: Could I get you another cup ma'am? (Charlotte just stomps away.) Bitchess: Give me a cup of beer! And make it free or I'll simply fuck your shit up! Waiter: Yes ma'am! Right away! Blue: You know Pink. Everytime we hang out. I feel like I'm in heaven. Pink: (blushes) Aww; that’s so sweet for you to say that. (outside the resteraunt a street gang member speaks on his phone) Street Gang Member: Here's the resteraunt! When do we attack? Bruce: (on phone) Very soon my friend. (Red and the others look from a hill) Wednesday: So…what do we do now? Rapper: I spot a gang member... (glares) Auburn: Where? Rapper: Right near the big door. (points) Red: We WAIT until something happens. Rapper: (hands Auburn a HK416 Assault Rifle) You have this. (hands Indigo F-2000 Assault Rifle) You have this and I know you two have your own weapons. Wednesday: (takes out her taser) Glad you know that. (Darla chuckles as she summons magic spheres in her hands.) Red: We wait. Trust me. (cuts back to Blue & Pink) Blue: (blushes) So Pink. There's something I really want to ask you. Pink: What is it, Blue? Blue: (holds red box under table) I know we've been dating for 3 years and there's another reason I took you here. You were one of my best girlfriends ever so Pink. Will you- (Bruce and his gang burst in) Bruce: Destroy this place! Darla: It seems we have trouble. Rapper: NOW! (everyone else charges into the restaurant) Blue: BRUCE!? What the hell!? Why are you doing this!? Bruce: We're sick of living on the streets with no money! It's time for revenge on those who think they're better than us! Bitchess: (from a table) I'm better than any jackass here. Red: (bursts in) Stop right there Bruce! Rapper: (pulls out gun) Let's get them! (Wednesday paralyses one gang member with her taser, Darla melts a few of them with a lava beam, and Auburn & Indigo shoot as many members as they can with their rifles.) Rapper: (points gun at Bruce) Bruce stop this now! (street gang members pounce on Rapper) Bitchess: (slaps gang member) Get out before I give you a load of pain! Gang Member: (points gun) Big mistake bitch. Bitchess: (slaps gun away) What? Gang Member: NOTHING! (runs off) (Blue & Pink hide behind a table) (Darla levitates the gang members off of Rapper and throws them out of the restaurant. Auburn & Indigo point their guns at Bruce behind him.) Bruce: (kicks Indigo away and shoots Auburn's leg) Big mistake pals. Rapper: (shoots Bruce's head) Big mistake for you enemy. Indigo: Auburn! Auburn: (holds his leg) Not…again… Gang Member: (aims gun at Indigo) Don't move a muscle. Auburn: Don’t you dare hurt her! (Wednesday comes up behind the gang member and shocks him with the taser.) (Blue and Pink hide behind a table) Blue: WHY must it be today!? Pink: Blue, what are we going to do?! Blue: (places hand on Pink's kneecap) Stay here. (gets up and shoots gang members. Darla: (teleports to Auburn) Hang in there. (summons a bandage around Auburn’s leg) (Auburn picks up his gun.) Auburn: (to Darla) Thanks! (gets up and joins Blue) Red: (uses power to cause all gang members head to blow up) Lord Tourettes: (watches from outside) Yeah Wednesday! FUCK them up! Wednesday: (shocks another gang member) Okay…I think...that’s all of them… (pants) (suddenly Blue is shot in the head by Bruce) Bruce: BIG MISTAKE FOOLS!! Pink: BLUE NO! (runs up to Blue) Rapper: You sick bastard. (Lord Tourettes screams from outside and Wednesday hears. She looks out to spot more gang members about to kill him) Wednesday: (eyes turn red) STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM! (runs outside) Darla: Wait Wednesday! (follows her) (gang member shoots Wednesday's arm) Lord Tourettes: NO! (Wednesday drops her taser and clenches her arm in pain. Darla hears static in her head and glares at the gang members. She floats into the air and melts all of the gangsters with lava beams.) Lord Tourettes: (runs up to Wednesday) Wednes-''GAY!'' Are you ok? Wednesday: N-NO! Darla: (goes back to normal) Hold on! (summons another bandage around Wednesday’s arm) Thank me and my healing magic later. Apparently Blue has just been shot. Blue: (breathing heavily) That black bastard got my head! Pink: Hang in there, Blue! (takes out her phone) I-I’ll call an ambulance! Red: Can't Darla heal him? Darla: Glad you asked! (wraps a bandage around Blue’s head) Please, (does a curtsey) don’t hesitate to thank me. Bitchess: Screw this shit. (leaves) Rapper: Crazy bitch. Blue: Pink. I'm so sorry this had to happen. Thanks Darla. Pink: It’s okay. It wasn’t your fault. Indigo: Wait. Where’s the gang leader? Lord Tourettes: (shoots a dead Bruce) I FUCKED him! Wednesday: Nice one. Lord Tourettes: (hugs Wednesday) I'm glad your SHIT!'' Pink: So…what was it you were about to ask me, Blue? Blue: Alright. So Pink. We've been dating for 3 years and you are like the most beautiful girl I ever met. And I know that you love me. The last three years I've spent with you have been the best moments of my life, and nothing could make me happier more than that. So I thought if I'm going to keep hanging out with you. There's just one thing I want to ask. (kneels down and pulls out red box) Pink.... (opens the box revealing a ring) Will you marry me? (Auburn wraps an arm around Indigo as she quietly squeals in excitement. Wednesday & Darla just watch with smiles on their faces.) Pink: (stares into Blue’s eyes and the box) Oh my God… Yes Blue! Yes! I WILL marry you! Blue: (stunned) Really!? Pink: YES! (kisses Blue on the lips) Red: Charlotte will be pissed. Wednesday: Yeah, but I’ll deal with her once she finds out. Red: Shit! Who's gonna be my roommate!? Blue: Pink. I love you. (hugs her) Pink: I love you too. (Indigo cries in happiness) Rapper: Auburn. Is Indigo crying? Auburn: Yes. Indigo: I-I’m sorry, but…I just… Auburn: Come on. Let’s go home. (leaves the restaurant with her) Darla: (whispers to Wednesday) Say, (points to Blue & Pink) I bet you’re waiting for a moment like that, huh? Wednesday: (glares at her) …Shut up… '''One Week Later (Charlotte is in complete rage and she is held back by Red & Auburn) Red: LET THE HAPPY COUPLE BE! Wednesday: (sighs) I’ll handle her. (shocks her) Red: Damn she's pissed. Wolf's Cottage ''' (Red enters the cottage and a bullet is fired near Red) Red: Wolf! It's me! (the door opens with over 20 guns pointing at Red's face) Wolf: I DIDN'T DO IT!!! (realizes it's Red) Red: Do what? Wolf: Oh sorry. what's up? Red: You won't believe what happened! '''One minute later... Wolf: (disappointed) And no one invited me to the blood bath. Shows who your friends are. Red: So.... (jumps to Wolf) Wanna be my new roommate? Wolf: I don't know if you want to. I always go to the Drunken Bear for free beer, have Fox over after work, first choice of lap dancing girls and such. I don't think you'd be interested in that. Red: WHAT!?!?! Wolf: (Gives Red a playful head lock) I'm just screwing with ya. Of course you can stay. Red: BOO-YAH!!! (dances) '-end-' Gallery Time to Wed 2.png Time to Wed 3.png Time to Wed 4.png Time to Wed 5.png Request 11.png Time to Wed6.png Time to Wed7.png Time to Wed8.png What do you think about this episode? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool! (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:August Releases